


Baja Blast

by layeredwinchesters (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/layeredwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh had never had a Baja Blast before, but the drink sure did live up to its name- or at least the last word.</p><p> </p><p>(Josh's hair changes color with his emotions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baja Blast

**Author's Note:**

> basically this was requested on tumblr!! feel free to request at @/writingyourotps bc i do any fandom and all that shit!!

As much as Josh loved Taco Bell, he had never had a Baja Blast. Money was tight, and he didn’t see a way to justify buying an overpriced slushie, especially when he had heard that you could just make one yourself. Tyler, upon hearing this, got Josh in a car to Taco Bell right away to get one of the drinks. Josh, of course, went along, because he loved Tyler. Not that he knew it, Josh barely admitted it to himself, there was no way for the other boy to know. 

Once they reached the small Taco Bell, Tyler grabbed Josh’s hand and pulled him towards the building, pushing open the doors eagerly with one hand. Josh tripped along, laughing at the man’s childish actions. He saw a pair of girls squealing over something called ‘Joshler’. He quickly released Tyler’s hand, blushing furiously. Tyler shot him an odd look, but he forgot Josh’s behavior when he walked up to the counter and ordered. 

As Josh waited for his drink, he discussed the ones that he heard could be made at home with Tyler. Tyler said that he would have to try it, to see if it was really better. Josh was getting butterflies while talking to him, and he hated it. It felt so awkward, not even being able to talk to his best friend without holding back a blush. Aside from that, nothing too eventful happened at the restaurant, apart from the pair of teenaged girls asking for an autograph. They weren’t so big that they would get recognised everywhere they went, but they did meet fans on occasion. Josh was still thinking about how lucky he was to have such amazing fans, and such an amazing best friend, when he got back to the car. 

Tyler was holding Josh’s drink, which he had forgotten about, in all honesty. Josh grabbed it, looking at it cautiously. Something about it seemed off, wrong even.

“C’mon man, drink it! I wanna see!” Tyler pulled his phone out, recording Josh’s reaction. Josh hesitantly took a small sip, only drinking more when Tyler prompted him too. It felt alright going down, but once he had swallowed it, his throat started to burn. Bad.

Josh was on fire, his lips tingly and red, his eyes bloodshot, and his entire face flushed. His hair even seemed brighter red than normal, almost glowing. His throat felt raw and his stomach burned. He tried to make a noise, but his throat hurt so much it came out a very strangled, hushed whimper. Tyler immediately started freaking out. He pulled over, unbuckling Josh and putting sweaty head in his own lap. He pushed his friend’s red hair back, and muttered soothing words to Josh. The sick boy flushed even more under his friend’s gaze, and his position. 

“Shit dude, your hair is turning colors!” Tyler exclaimed, watching the pink mingle with red. Josh shook his head in disbelief, rubbing up against Tyler slightly as he did so. He immediately shot up, his throat burning slightly less, but his face still thoroughly red. 

“What the hell man? Does this normally happen to you when you drink Baja?” Josh asked after gulping down all of Tyler’s water. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Tyler had drank from that bottle, how his lips had been on it. All of the red was gone from his hair, replaced by pink entirely.

“You’ve watched me drink it! This has never happened before, you must be having an allergic reaction to it or something. That doesn’t explain the hair, though! It looks like the mood ring that girl with the pink shirt gave me at the last concert. Remember her? She smelled like vanilla, and her hair was so soft looking, she had curves in all the right places, too. I wish she had given me more than just a mood ring, if you catch my drift..” Tyler pretended to stray off topic, seeing if his ‘living mood ring’ theory was correct. Josh’s hair started turning green, dark emerald green, and almost all traces of pink were gone. It was also streaked purple in some places, although Tyler couldn’t identify was that emotion was. Red started to appear again, dotting the green and purple.

Tyler laughed a bit at the ugly mash of colors, forgetting the oddness of the entire situation. He had always thought of his friend as cute, and even though the palette of colors clashed, he managed to pull it off, somehow. Tyler felt special that he had managed to make his friend jealous. Josh, however, was fuming and hurt and wishing he could give Tyler what he wanted mood ring girl to give him. His feelings were heightened, each one more pronounced and stronger than normal. He realized that his hair might have been giving off of his emotions, and tried to stop feeling anything, but that didn’t work at all. Not with Tyler so close, not with revealing hair, and not with the fact that Tyler had been so worried that he had pulled over.

“Man, this isn’t funny! Now you know everything I feel, and I don’t know what you are feeling. That isn’t fair! Plus, who knows how long this will last! I feel like a freak!” Josh ranted, his hair slowly turning more and more red. At that point, he was trying to make himself feel something other than love and adoration. He hoped Tyler didn’t realize what the colors meant. Josh saw them all in the mirror, and he looked hideous. Tyler sighed, and pulled Josh into a hug, calming him down effectively. He ran his hands through his band-mates now pink and teal hair, and prepared to ask him a question.

“How do you feel when I run my hands through your hair?” He asked, waiting for Josh to blush bright red. Instead, Josh answered with ease. He figured that Tyler practically knew anyway, his hair was a big, flashing sign screaming ‘I LOVE YOU!’.

“Calm. And happy.” 

“What about when I do this?” Tyler leaned in, kissing Josh slowly, tasting Baja Blast and mint. Josh kissed back, and pulled away to answer, streaks of purple lining his predominantly hair again.

“Why don’t you just look at my hair?” He smirked, and pulled Tyler in again. He could get used to this.


End file.
